User blog:Meatholl/Eric Cartman VS Jimmy Hopkins
Jimmy Hopkins, a 15 year old boy and the main protagonist of Rockstar's game Bully, versus Eric Cartman, one of four central characters in the animated series South Park. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ERIC CARTMAN! VS JIMMY HOPKINSSS! BEGIN! CARTMAN : Hey! What is this! Me battling a Jew looking ginger? Screw this I'm going home, here's my middle finger. Suck my balls! I bet you won't even mind. You're poor and stupid, you're like Kenny and Kyle combined. Go to school dumbass, complain to Dr. Crabblesnitch. Cause complaining is what you do best you stupid little bitch. Your mother is not cool, sending you to that school. And you actually agreed, you stupid retarded fool. JIMMY : I'm a ginger? Well you're a fatass, so I guess we're equal. You psychopathic son of a bitch, you're 100 % evil. I'm king of the school Fatty Mc.Chubby Chub. Don't mess with a royal bitch, just shut the fuck up! Talking about my family now? Well for this you're not to blame. You killed your own father though, and your mother is a shame. I won't suck your balls, but you can suck on mine. I'll kick your ass back to the South Park bus stop sign. CARTMAN : Hey there Bully, Stan asks why we can't all just get along. Are you scared for another Stop Bullying song? Stop rapping Jimmy, you aren't getting any better. You and your soulmate Petey are perfect together. Mr.Slave will make you his, and Chef will turn you into steak. Stop talking you bitch, I'm getting a headache You may be king of Bullworth but that school is worthless. You've lost a battle before, don't be so god damn nervous. JIMMY : Russel is smarter than you and Petey is more terrifying. I won't be lying, you are gonna be dying cause my raps are electrifying. I have a healthy mind and body, you just got man boobs. I bet you got burned from all my disses, here's some Ice cubes. Your show is ridiculous, a talking poop and Imagination Land? Trey is stupid and Matt is stoned, leave is what I demand. I've learned something today Eric, but I think so did you. To not mess with Jimmy Hopkins boy, I thought you knew. CARTMAN : Russel is smarter? He lets himself be commanded by you. I was wrong Jimmy Hopkins, you're far worse than a jew. God dammit, I'm not fat, I'm fucking big boned! And really? No your creator is the one that's stoned! I am smarter than you, but that's not very hard. I bet your puny ass won't last a day in South Park. Expelled from every school, you really have a problem. You're only here because your parents had no condom. JIMMY : Oh, congratulations. You're freaking smarter than me. You hate everyone and everyone hates you, how dumb can you be. Go to Butters and make out or something like that. You're not big boned stupid, you're just very fat. You sure hate hippies and jews, you Hitler wannabe. That won't get you any respect, screw your authority. You get everything you want, except the win of this battle. Go home Theodore, Go ahead and Skedattle. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC. RAP. BATTLLEEEESSSSS. OF. HISTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Who won? Eric Cartman Jimmy Hopkins Category:Blog posts